Machaj szybciej tym wiosłem!
300px|center ---- /Chris stoi przed Piramidą Mykerinosa/ Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Wyzwaniach w Egipcie: Zadanie pośród piramid! Zawodnicy musieli znaleźć specjalny Pierścień w piramidach. Po długim wyzwaniu, w końcu wygrała Drużyna Gwiazd, a Mistrzowie wykopali Staci. Jak myślicie jakie zadanie będzie dziś? Kto je wygra? Jaka będzie nagroda? Dowiecie się tylko z tego odcinka Totalnej Porażki: Wyzwań w Egipcie! /Intro TP:WWE/ /W hotelu, hol/ Zoey: Ja nadal nie rozumiem jak on mógł mi to zrobić. Sam: Oj tam, zapomnij o nim. Zoey: Muszę spowodować, że on i ta debilka wylecą! Sam: Ale na to nie ma sposobu. Zoey: Jest. Sam: Mianowicie? Zoey: Sojusz. /Chwilę później. Sam i zapłakana Zoey podchodzi do Gwiazd, nie ma wśród nich Mike'a i Dawn, którzy robią COŚ, w swoim pokoju/ Zoey: Hey... Anna Maria: Y? Cześć? Dakota: Co Cię do nas sprowadza? Zoey: Chciałabym prosić o coś was. Jo: Znaczy o co? Zoey: Dobrze wiecie, co ten... ten... oszust mi zrobił prawda? Anna Maria: No! To było chamskie! Zoey: Właśnie, chciałabym się na nim zemścić. Jo: No to do czego jesteśmy potrzebni Ci my? Zoey: Chcę zawiązać z wami sojusz. Dakota; Na jakich zasadach? Zoey: Chcę wykopać z show Mike'a i Dawn. Ale to wy jesteście w ich drużynie. Więc, gdy przegracie zadanie, na Ceremonii wyrzućcie Mike'a albo Dawn. Zgoda? W zamian będziecie dostawali jakąś część nagrody którą wygramy. A jeśli dojdę do finału, dostaniecie jakiś procent kasy. Jo: Sama nie wiem. Zoey: Tak bardzo was proszę... /Szlocha/ Anna Maria: Spoko, ziomalko! Skopiemy tyłek tym frajerom! Dakota: A co ma do tego wszystkiego Sam? Zoey: On? Ah, on tylko wie o wszystkim, gdy mnie pocieszał, to wpadłam na ten pomysł. To jak, umowa stoi? Dakota,' Jo', Anna Maria: Stoi. /Godzinę poźniej, nad Nilem. Zawodnicy stoją drużynami. Naprzeciwko nich jest Chris i Chef. Chris: Witajcie moi drodzy! Jesteście gotowi na nowe zadanie?! Lightning: Spie*dalaj głupi c*uju. Chris: Czyli tak! Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie wymagało od was dużo siły i wytrwałości! Mike: Dlaczego? Chris: Bo będziecie musieli pokonać Nil! Dawn: CO?! Chris: Jak widzicie, znajdujemy się w Kairze, przy porcie. Waszym zadaniem będzie przepłynąć do Luksor, na południu. Jak na tej mapie: center|300px Chris: Oczywiście po drodze zostawiliśmy Ochronny Amulet Chrisa, jak zawsze. Drużyna która jako pierwsza dotrze do Portu w Luksor, wygrywa zakupy na nasz koszt. Jasne? Wszyscy: Jasne! Chef: Zobaczcie! Remontują Sfinksa! Nos mu przykładają! Chris: Bez obrazy, ale nikogo to nie obchodzi. Chef: Hmpf! Chris: Macie 10 minut na przygotowanie się! /Chwilę później/ Zoey: Hey, wiem jak zrobić to zadanie! Dakota: Jak? Zoey: Słuchajcie – ja postaram się jak najbardziej przyśpieszyć naszą drużynę. Wy, musicie z całych sił spowalniać. Jak znam życie, to Mike się zaangażuję, więc róbcie wszystko, by to się działo jak najwolniej. Anna Maria: Zgoda. /9 minut później/ Chef: Dobra, robale! Zaczynamy! 3,2,1! STAART! /Chef strzela z pistoletu, kula trafia wprost na nos remontowanego Sfinksa/ Chef: Oj... Chris: Kretynie! Znowu pójdzie z budżetu! /Na Nilu/ Jo: Hey, słuchajcie, sojusz sojuszem, ale ja nie chcę się z wami rozstawać! Mike: O czym ty mówisz?! Jo: O niczym. Zastąpcie mnie na chwilę z Dawn. Dawn: OK. Jo: Słuchajcie, co jak co, ale ja chcę te zakupy! Dakota: Przecież Zoey nam obiecała część! Jo: Ale to bez sensu! Mamy pomagać przeciwnikom? Kopiemy pod siebie! Anna Maria: Ja mam to gdzieś. Nie chcę mi się tego robić. /Anna Maria wychyla się za łódkę. Zauważa dziwny kij. Na nim zawieszony był Ochronny Amulet Chrisa. Szybko go wzięła i schowała/ Dakota: W sumie masz rację, ale mi szkoda tej Zoey... Jo: To zróbmy tak: Teraz będziemy się starać, a od następnego zadania będziemy w sojuszu. OK? Anna Maria: Nie. Ja dzisiaj sobie robię wolne. Jo: Dobra, niech wam będzie. Ale przynajmniej nie eliminujmy tych gołąbków. Mike się może przydać. /U Mistrzów/ Lightning: Tak jest dobrze! Zoey: Tempo tempo! Sam: Prowadzimy? Lightning: TAK! center|300px Sam: Myślicie, że wygramy? Lightning: Ty masz wątpliwości? Pewnie że tak! Zoey: Nie wiem. Po jakimś czasie się zmęczymy... /Dwie godziny później/ Zoey: Ehe....Ehe....(Dyszy)....Tak, wygramy... Lightning: Nic...eheh... nie.....móf....Ehe, ehe.... to powoduje....ehehe... męczenie się.... Sam: Wiedziałem. Dlatego oszczędzałem siły! /U Gwiazd/ Jo: Dobrze, zaczynamy ich doganiać! Anna Maria: Zajebiście. Idę spać. Mike: Chcesz nas zostawić, kiedy my możemy ponownie wygrać? Anna Maria: Tak. /U Mistrzów/ Sam: Okey, odzyskaliście siły? Powoli tracimy ich znad horyzontu... Lightning: Spoko. Już się napiłem energetyka od taty, możemy ruszać! /Lightning ruszył pojazd z niesamowitą prędkością, tak wielką, że aż zrównali się z Gwiazdami. A oni.../ Jo: NIE! Doganiają nas! Anna Maria: Czego się drzesz! Ja tu śpię... /Anna Maria walnęła łokciem o pokład niewytrzymałej łódki. Zaczęła wpływać woda/ Dawn: Y... czy ty się zlałaś? Anna Maria: 'Że co?! ''/Woda wlewająca się na statek zmoczyła spodnie Anny Marii.../ '''Gwiazdy: Hahahahahha! Anna Maria: Ale ja... Mike: Zaraz, czemu podłoga jest mokra..? Jo: Anna przesadziła... Dawn: Ale to nie jest mocz.. to.... WODA Z RZEKI! Mike: Toniemy! Lightning: HA! Wygrywamy! /Zoey pokazuję kciuk w górę Gwiazdom/ center|300px /Nad łódkami pojawia się helikopter, a w nim Chris/ Chris: UWAGA! Podwyższamy stawkę! Kto dzisiaj zwycięzców uhonoruje również Lena! Zwyciężczyni Eurowizji 2010! Mike: Niby w jaki sposób! Chris: Zwycięzcy dostaną jej najnowszą płytę! Zoey: Zaraz, Lena?! O boże! Uwielbiam ją! SZYBCIEJ!!! /Mistrzowie płyną jeszcze szybciej. W końcu mijają linię mety. Lena: Zwycięzcami są MISTRZOWIE! Mistrzowie: Taaaak! Dawn: K*rwa. Chris: Gratuluję dzisiejszym zwycięzcom! Mistrzowie: Chris dawaj kasę na zakupy! Chris: Już ląduję! /Dwie bardzo nudne minuty później/ Chris: Zaraz, tu nie można wylądować! Chef: Facepalm... Lena: Czy on naprawdę nie widzi tego wielkiego pola do lądowania obok? Chris: A! Tu można! Chef: Brawo! /Wszyscy biją brawa. Chris ląduje/ Chris: Dziękuję, dziękuję, autografy później. Chef: Facepalm x2. Chris: A więc! Oto wasz bon zakupowy, Mistrzowie! /Chris wręcza im bon/ Chris: W dzisiejszych zakupach potowarzyszy wam nasz gość specjalny. Lena: Dokładnie :) Zoey: Możemy już iść na zakupy? Chris: Momencik. Gwiazdy za zniszczenie wynajętego kajaka, za karę musicie odpracować 8 godzin w miejscowej przystani! Dakota: Ale to wina Anny Marii! Chris: Nie obchodzi mnie to! Szybko, do roboty! A wy Mistrzowie – na zakupy! /Chwilę później/ Zoey: Co chcecie ze sklepu? Dakota: Nową, słłit róshową torebkę! Jo: Mogą być hantle. Anna Maria: A ja poproszę lakier. Jo: Ty masz czelność jeszcze prosić?! Anna Maria: Tak! Jo: Pi tym wszystkim co zepsułaś?! Anna Maria: No i co? Taka była umowa! Jo: Ty wredna mendo.... /Biją się/ Zoey: To ja może już pójdę... Ceremonia: Chris: Witajcie Gwiazdy! Waszego blasku dalej nie widać! Ale przejdźmy do rzeczy. Oddajcie głosy. /Zawodnicy kolejno podchodzą do stołów i głosują/ Chris: Dziękuję! W programie zostają: Jo! Jo: Uff! Anna Maria: Menda. Jo: Żydowska cyganka. Chris: Zamknąć się! Kolejna osoba to... … … … … … … … … … Mike! Mike: Ulżyło mi. /Całuję Dawn/ Chris: Dalej... … … … … … … … DAWN! Dawn: Yes! /Odbiera Amulet i całuje się z Mike'em/ Chris: Koniec czułości! Zostały nam dwie dziewczyny: Dakota i Anna Maria! Oznajmiam, że ostatni Amulet Nietykalności otrzymuje... …. … …. … (W krzakach pojawia się Zoey) … … … … … … Chris: DAKOTA! Odpada Anna Maria! Anna Maria: Niby czemu?! Mike: Bo nic nie robiłaś! I przez Ciebie harowaliśmy! Odpadasz! Anna Maria: Chcielibyście! Ja mam to! /Anna Maria wyciąga Ochronny Amulet Chrisa/ Chris: No to zmienia postać rzeczy... Amulet dla Anny Marii musi oddać... … …. …. … … … … JO! Jo: Anna ty szujo... Chris: Jo udaj się do Oazy i odjedź wielbłądem. Jo: Na razie! Chris: To wszystko na dziś! Na żywo, z Luksorskiego portu, żegna się z wami Chris McLean, to była Totalna Porażka: Wyzwania w Egipcie! BONUS: Zoey: Jak wyście mogli wyrzucić ją?! Dakota: Sorry, ale za mocno nas wpieniła! Zoey: Dobra, nieważne. Wybaczam. Czego chcecie, żebyście spełnili moje życzenie. Anna Maria: Połowa kasy i wygranej. Do podziału. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wyzwań w Egipcie